


The Lilliputians' Escape

by Aria_Breuer, The Long Series (Aria_Breuer)



Series: Prelude Series: Part 8 -  Classic Literature: 18th - 20th Century [1]
Category: Gulliver's Travels - Jonathan Swift, Night at the Museum (Movies), Willow (1988)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/The%20Long%20Series
Summary: What happens when the Lilliputians escape from their story, entering our world? What became of the brownies from the movie, “Willow” and the Miniatures from the movie, “Night at the Museum”?Worlds will collide.Alternate Universe. Crossover.
Series: Prelude Series: Part 8 -  Classic Literature: 18th - 20th Century [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897213
Kudos: 1





	The Lilliputians' Escape

**Author's Note:**

> **Inspiration Theme Music for Fanfic:** Grandmaster Jam Session music from the movie, “Thor: Ragnarok”.
> 
> *.*.*
> 
> Welcome to the first part in my _Classic Literature Chronicles_ series, part of my Prelude Series and my Long Series. :)
> 
> Well, here we are at the beginning of my _Classic Literature Chronicles_ , and things are about to get a little humorous. How humorous is a good question? But hopefully, this fanfic will turn out well.
> 
> Therefore, I leave it to my fellow readers to see where this journey takes them. Enjoy! :)

The Lilliputians were minding their own business.

Their sprawling city with its town hall really sprung many of them to life. They had their own cliffs. They had fresh, green grass. They had wells and fountains. It was everything they could ever dream of.

Oh, how they loved their city! Nothing could break them from their simple, peaceful lives. Nothing… except for that bright light that was growing brighter with each step they took.

“What is that?” one Lilliputian screeched.

“I don’t know. It… ahh!” a second Lilliputian screamed, at the same time as their other fellow Lilliputians, as the light swallowed them up.

.

The Lilliputians came out of the light, falling into a heap in the Miniatures section of a vast Museum.

This was ridiculous! They were supposed to be home, and the book they left… the book. The book stood right behind them, opened and filled with unbelievable knowledge.

“Ooh! Knowledge,” one Lilliputian said, as the book sprayed its light at him. “Hey! What was that?”

“What’s this here?” a cowboy said, confused. “My name’s Jededaiah. What brings you here?”

“We’re Lilliputians. And we would like to go home now,” a female Lilliputian said.

“Home? Home seems far away,” a Roman leader said.

“I’m sorry. Who are you?” a third Lilliputian asked, confused.

“I am Octavius. It appears that you are trespassing on our land,” Octavius said.

“Your land,” Jededaiah said, smirking.

“Look, all we want to do is go home. So, can you please direct us home?” the third Lilliputian asked, concerned.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Octavius said.

“Don’t do it, Oct!” Jededaiah said, pointing to him.

“Oct?” Octavius asked, concerned.

“Oh boy, here he goes,” Jededaiah said, not liking this.

“Oh, it is a pleasant tale,” Octavius said, enjoying himself. “Did I ever tell you about the time my Roman legionnaires saved the princess? It’s quite the tale.”

Jededaiah said, hotly, “Yes, I’ve heard this story a thousand times! Now, let’s get on it! Ram ‘em with the train, boys! Ram ‘em!”

“Ahhh!” The Lilliputians screamed, as the train approached them. They moved their children out of the way, right as the train zoomed around the bend, disappearing through a tunnel.

Jededaiah huffed. “For crying out loud!”

“Listen, if you will direct us home, then we wouldn’t…” the third Lilliputian cried, shocked when a bunch of brownies invaded the scene.

“This can’t be right. Where’s Willow?” one brownie asked.

“He must be helping Elora Danan,” the second brownie said.

“Can we please escape?” a fourth Lilliputian said.

“The book won’t let us escape,” the female Lilliputian said.

“Nooo!” the third Lilliputian screamed. He awoke after the flash of light left his body. He was home. His bed. His soft, cozy bed. Everything was going to be okay. He just didn’t plan on waking up inside the Museum again.

“Yeah, I realized that, too. It looks like you’re stuck here,” Jededaiah said.

“Nooo!” the fourth Lilliputian said, realizing there was no going home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this story tickled some funny bones. If not, then that’s fine, too. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> ~Aria Breuer


End file.
